


Fire girl

by Juurizumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys just likes to ramble sometimes, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurizumi/pseuds/Juurizumi
Summary: She...





	Fire girl

**Author's Note:**

> A silly thing that i wrote for fun. I forgot about it at some point tho?

She loved her. 

She loved her boisterous voice, the way she grinned and how her scaly lips stretched around the length of her wide mouth.

She loved her teeth, sharp and long. Sometimes she blushed deeply reminding her body twitching when she was gently nipped by them.

She loved her red hair(especially when it was untied) and the contrast with her skin. The way it danced with the air was quite hypnotizing.

She loved her skin, it was odd to mention the appeal of how scales shone or folded in determined places.

Alphys would sometimes kiss her neck and love how she sighed softly, in a way no one but her had ever listened.

She loved the scent of salty water on her breath, the taste of the sea when they kissed. It was overwhelming, she had to admit, but she had grew fond of it and the way it made her mind spin.

She loved Undyne, and despite she was a water monster, sometimes she thought the woman was on _fire._

 

_...in the figurative sense of the word, of course. _


End file.
